


Coffee Dates

by Kvaesir



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Dick Hardy's Investigator's Office, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, coffee dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kvaesir/pseuds/Kvaesir
Summary: A series of coffee dates between Ruth and Omorose
Relationships: Ruth Bowers/Omorose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dick Hardy's Investigators Office





	1. Timeline

Chapter Two - 151 Teacups

Chapter Three - I'll Leave The Window Open, Just A Crack - Takes place sometime in the future


	2. 151 Teacups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth falls asleep at Dick's the night before their date.

Dick cleared his throat, startling Ruth awake. She looked up from where she’d slumped over at his desk to Dick standing in front of her, arms crossed as light streamed in the window. She peeled the piece of paper- a quick glance told her it was Morgan’s case report from last week’s investigation- off her cheek, wincing at the smudged ink on the page. It was still legible, if you squinted a little. She silently apologised to him for ruining it and put it, along with the rest of the papers, back into the folder she’d been looking over the night before.

“I’ll, uh -I’ll rewrite that. Please don’t tell Morgan.” She grinned sheepishly at Dick, who nodded before checking his watch and frowning.

“It’s 8:30, aren’t you meant to be meeting Omorose for coffee?”

She perked up at that, muttering a soft “Oh crap” under her breath as she got up and began pulling on her coat and hat. Dick rolled his eyes as she hurried past him on her way to the door.

“Ruth?”-She spun on her heel to see Dick tap his left cheek- “Might want to wash the ink off before you get home?”

“Right.” Ruth turned again, opening the front door and stepping into the downpour. She pulled her coat tighter around her as she hurried down the street, wishing she had an umbrella. Of course, it hadn’t been raining when she’d decided to give up on sleep and visit Dick last night. She hoped Omorose had enough sense not to try climbing up to the window in this weather.

When she got to her apartment building, Ruth took the now sodden hat off, stuffing it into a coat pocket before finding a hanky to clean off the ink as best she could with a compact mirror. She fussed with her hair for a moment, eventually deeming it a hopeless cause and headed upstairs to her apartment taking the steps two at a time.

Her door was slightly ajar when she reached it and pushing it open revealed Omorose sitting at the coffee table with her landlady, grimace barely concealed as the woman chattered about her teacup collection, all 150 of them.

“That cup is my favourite, a lovely pastel blue. Reminds me of-”

“-Mrs Robins?”

The woman fell silent for a moment, turning to face Ruth as she stood in the doorway, looking between the two of them.

“Ah, Miss Bowers, you’ll forgive the intrusion. I found this _thief_ trying to break in.” Omorose sighed, leaning back in the chair with a bored look. Mrs Robins stopped to glare at her for a moment before continuing, “I was going to call the police only she insisted that you know who she is and would clear the whole ‘misunderstanding’ up.” She sipped her tea, waiting for an answer and Ruth bit back a laugh, crossing the room until she reached the table.

“It really is fine, Mrs Robins, I do know her, she’s a friend. I fell asleep at my colleague’s flat” -Mrs Robins raised an brow at that- “and was late for our meeting this morning. Omorose doesn’t know where the spare key is so she had to pick the lock.” Ruth put a hand on her shoulder, ushering her out the door. “Either way, thank you for the concern, really, it’s appreciated.” She shut the door and locked it, before leaning back against it and sliding down it into a crouched position with a groan. There was a moment of silence before Omorose spoke.

“She still has your tea cup.”

Ruth looked up. “I know. She can keep it as a souvenir, add it to her collection, there’s no way I’m going down to her flat and asking for it back.” She grimaced. “She’ll invite me to _tea_.”

“So you sneak out when she’s not looking” Omorose stood up, heading towards the kitchen, “I’ll boil the kettle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Ruth there was going to be a whole section of Ruth teasing Omorose about not being able to convince Mrs Robins she was allowed to be there, but who am I to tell Ruth what to do?


	3. I'll Leave The Window Open, Just A Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth has been thinking. Takes place somewhere in the future, after they've been dating for a while.

The kettle had just finished boiling when she heard the living room window slide open, followed by the sound of it sliding closed again a few seconds later, as she’d become accustomed to early on a Friday morning. She smiled, pouring the water into the two cups on the counter. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist as Omorose appeared behind her, pressing a kiss against her cheek as she stirred the coffee, spoon clinking against the china of the cup.

“Sorry I’m late, Rue”

Ruth shrugged. “You’re hardly late if I hadn’t even finished making the coffee. Here.” She slid Omorose’s usual cup, the one with gold roses painted on it, towards the edge of the counter before picking up her own and walking over to the table and taking a seat. Omorose followed after her, puzzled by the lack of conversation and slid into the seat opposite Ruth. She watched her for a few moments, as Ruth fiddled absent mindedly with the chain of her necklace before breaking the silence.

“What are you thinking, in that pretty little head of yours?” Her tone was soft, slightly concerned. Any other week Ruth would be asking about work or talking her ear off about something dumb that Morgan had done since their last coffee date and how many times she’d broken into Dick’s that week.

“I was thinking- You should probably have a key? To the flat?” Omorose blinked in surprise. “Then you don’t have to climb in the window every week”

Omorose laughed. “You really think I’d need a key to get in without climbing in the window?”

“Well no, we both know that.” Ruth paused, taking another sip of her coffee. “I was just thinking about it.”

There was another beat of silence, followed by Ruth standing up and walking over to the door, grabbing the switchblade she usually kept strapped to her arm on the way. She unlocked it with quiet determination and strode into the hall, leaving Omorose sitting at the table. From her seat, she could see Ruth using the blade of the knife to poke around to the left of the door, at what she assumed was the vent. After a few moments, she heard the cover pop open and Ruth reached inside before replacing the plastic casing and returning to the flat, door closing firmly behind her. 

A key was placed next to Omorose’s cup. “I’ll get a new spare made tomorrow.”


End file.
